


[鼬佐]勉强的婚姻

by Yui0912



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鼬佐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: 双性先婚后爱
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 69





	[鼬佐]勉强的婚姻

**Author's Note:**

> 双性  
> 先婚后爱

“佐助，我回来了。”

在指针指向九点一刻的时候，鼬终于彻底逃离了应酬，推开家门。他把公文包放到玄关的矮架后走进客厅，看到佐助正攥着手机蜷在沙发上，对着正在播放广告的电视机发呆。

“佐助，发生什么事了吗？”

忽然塌陷的沙发和耳边炸响的问话将佐助惊的一机灵，他猛地从沙发上弹起，手足无措的扯拽着衣摆。

“对不起，我没听到你回到家，我…我帮你换睡衣。”

鼬仰起头，面无表情的审视着弟弟，他极其不喜欢佐助这种如同寻常人妻般的体贴。

鼬抚上左手无名指的婚戒，下意识的转动起来。这是自他和佐助结婚后渐渐养成的习惯，但凡遇到什么烦心事就会有这样的小动作。

“不用了，我先去洗个澡。”  
“那我去帮你热水。”

佐助几乎是慌不择路的扎进浴室，鼬大步跟上一把拽住他的手腕。

“佐助，我不知道你这三个月为什么会突然变成这样。假如是我的问题你可以跟我说，但我不希望你对我是这个态度。”

鼬终于将积压了数月的心里话一吐而出，他深吸一口气说出最后几个字。

“我不喜欢。”

佐助尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，回了一句“我明白了”。鼬搂住弟弟的后脑，像小时候那样额头碰上额头，眼神温柔的一塌糊涂。

“你刚才是不是遇到什么了？我看你攥着手机发呆。”

佐助脑袋一侧把脸埋进鼬的肩窝，也不嫌弃鼬还穿着外面的衣服紧紧抱住。

“妈刚才打电话，又问我们什么时候才能让她抱上孙子。”

鼬轻顺着弟弟后脑炸起的毛，神态比刚进家门时要轻松太多。

“你就是因为这个这几个月才会对我那样么？你要是想要的话可以和我说，我不戴套就是了。”

佐助不置可否，只安安静静的抱了一会儿，然后推开鼬从床头拿来睡衣递给他。

“妈还让我提醒你明天要一起去参加族会。”

佐助见该交代的事已经交代完毕就往床的方向走，谁料忽然被拽了一下，身子一个后仰也跟着进了浴室。腰被人死死箍住，耳边拂过的热气扫的耳侧发痒。

“那我们就做吧，既然母亲让我们要孩子那我们就做吧。”

佐助还来不及反应，睡裤就已经被鼬拔下。浴室的暖风直灌头顶，吹得大脑晕乎乎的，他不明白一向对性事没有太大兴趣的鼬为什么会突然变得这么干脆。

也许鼬真的需要一个孩子了，毕竟宇智波一族过于特殊，每一个新生儿都极其珍贵。不然母亲也不会反复催促，不然鼬也不会…

佐助还来不及回想那些伤心事，思绪就被蔓延的酸软侵蚀殆尽。温热的指腹正揉捏着阴核，双腿忍不住并拢却反而把作恶的手夹紧在腿根中间，倒像是勾引贪恋似的。

“佐助，我真庆幸你是个双儿。”  
“别再弄我了，我受不了了…”

不知是因为肉体上的刺激，还是被鼬的话语勾起了什么情愫，佐助的眼角氤氲一片。

是啊，他是个双儿，古老家族里最珍贵的双儿。

相传宇智波一族和千手、漩涡、日向三族一样，都是古时忍者的后裔。他们隐于都市，散布在各个行业之中。实际上受政府神秘部门直辖，暗中处理境内或境外侵害到国家利益的异能者。

所以比较起忍者，现在的四大古族后裔也更愿意称自己为异能者。他们虽然不会书籍文献中记载的各种忍术，却或是童颜永驻力大无穷、或是寿比青松精通封印、或是异瞳奇术筋骨柔韧。

过于古老且日渐稀薄的血脉让家族内部更加注重血统与子嗣，为此近亲通婚是再常发生不过的事情。

或许是血脉的需要，古族中每隔数年或数十年就会出现一两个珍贵的第三性别，就是双儿。女有阳精，男有阴户，而他们的后代都是前后数几年中最强大的异能者。就比如现在四大古族的族长，都是双儿的后代无一例外。

从懂事起到七年前佐助还没和鼬结婚时，佐助对于自己的性别一直是骄傲的。双儿本身就特殊强大，一家人的地位也因此在族中直线上升，自己更是因为拥有这样的身子才能和自幼仰慕的兄长顺利完婚。假如他是个普通男孩，和鼬结婚是想都不敢想的事情，家族根本不会允许族人因为同性相恋而断绝后代。

下体被勾弄的湿滑一片，佐助堪堪抵住鼬的左手试图阻止更过分的欺负。手指顺着力道缓缓退出，佐助松了口气，浑身瘫软的倚靠在鼬的身上。

“这么些年了怎么还是这么敏感？”

鼬用牙齿轻咬着佐助的耳垂，词句含糊在嘴中并不清楚，但还是让佐助羞红了脸。

“你别再说了！”

佐助开始在鼬的臂弯里挣扎，谁知还没几下就发出一声短促的尖叫。湿滑的甬道忽然被一根硬物填满，和往常附着着冰凉润滑剂的避孕套不同，那根硬物炽热的像是要把他融化了似的。他甚至还能感受到脉搏，一想到这里原本白净的皮肤瞬间涨得通红。

“你…你没戴套！”  
“妈不是说让我们要个孩子吗？”

前胸被压在瓷砖上，冷意顺着硬挺的乳首肆意流窜，噼里啪啦的炸开在后脑。佐助从没想过原来没有一丁点隔阂的接触竟然这样舒爽。他可以感受到鼬的全部形状，好像他们天生就是为了彼此契合在一起而降生的一样。

“所以你很想要个孩子吗？”  
“很想。”

哈气喷洒在瓷砖上覆起薄薄的水雾，原本张开的五指蜷缩成拳，将薄雾刮出五道指痕。

“好…我愿意…”

这句话说的并不坚决，声音打着颤。然而就是这样柔柔弱弱的一句话宛如天雷勾地火。肩甲忽然被猛撞在墙壁上，佐助微撇着眉头回头看向鼬。

“轻点…你撞疼我了…”

鼬吻上后颈突出的骨头狠嘬了一口，又引得一小声尖叫。他随手拉开玻璃门，掐着弟弟的腰换了个方向。他连这几步路也没打算放过，每走一步便撞的佐助连连哼吟。

浴室里忽然响起推拉门被撞上的闷响，接着就是花洒淋下的水声。玻璃如同刚才的那块瓷砖一样也渐渐覆上雾气，不过更浓更厚。

“别攥着我…”  
“可是你明明更兴奋了，佐助。”

门内传来朦朦胧胧的交谈声，接着就能从盥洗区看到一只手摁上玻璃。然而那只手很快就离开了，留下的手印也被水汽覆盖变得模糊不清。

这样的交谈与手印反反复复出现了几次，但越来越少，最后只有粗喘与呻吟交缠在一起。

随着水声的戛然而止，玻璃门被再次拉开，一只胳膊从里探出取走挂在门外的两块浴巾。没过多一会儿，鼬便横抱着佐助迈出浴室。

他将弟弟塞进被窝才摁上床头柜上方的顶灯开关，在收回手臂时不小心撞上了放置在床头柜上的笔记本电脑。

顶灯一关，黑暗中的其他光源就会显得分外刺眼。电脑屏幕重新亮起，鼬无奈的叹了口气，佐助一直有忘关电脑的毛病。

两人的电脑密码都是结婚纪念日，所以那只是防外人所用，对于彼此形同虚设。于是在鼬熟练地敲下一串数字后，一眼就看到了网页上显示的内容。

原本轻把着电脑盖子的手突然青筋暴起，拇指将屏幕摁出一小圈蓝紫色的涟漪。鼬滑动着触摸板浏览了几秒钟才狠狠合上电脑，他靠坐在床头没有再发出一丁点动静。

翌日清晨佐助是被闷醒的，过了好一会儿才反应过来是因为鼬把他抱得太死。

“醒了吗？”

“醒了。”头顶传来的问话吓了佐助一跳，“现在几点了？”

“八点四十。”  
“那该起床了，九点半还有族会。”

鼬应了一身便起身下床，洗漱穿衣一气呵成。而佐助则还沉浸在醒来的拥抱中无法自拔，一直到上车都没说过话。他单手撑着窗框向外眺望，纠结着鼬一举一动的用意。

佐助从没有被鼬像今早这样紧拥过，也许曾经有过，比如襁褓时期，但他不可能记得了。自他有记忆起，和鼬就一直是普通兄弟的相处模式，唯一不普通的大概就是母亲从不允许他们分房睡觉。

佐助清楚的记得十三岁情窦初开的那一年，因为无法忍受和心上人继续以兄弟的模式共处主动向母亲提出分房。最后却被母亲训斥一顿，还说“你早晚是要嫁给鼬的，没理由也不允许分房。”

“佐助，到了，下车吧。”

思绪被扯回时鼬已经打开车门，手轻挡在门框上。佐助看着那只手点点头，这样温柔体贴的哥哥让他根本没办法不喜欢。

两人到的不早不晚，停车场有不少族人也在这个时间抵达。于是佐助与鼬瞬间就成了众人焦点，或是羡慕或是祝福的目光不断投放在他们身上。

这对兄弟的经历确实羡煞旁人，兄弟俩从小兄友弟恭，是族内出了名的关系好。弟弟更是古族中珍贵的双儿，这意味着下一任族长几乎内定。两人婚后也是相敬如宾，到现在七年了也没听说哪一方有其他桃色新闻。

佐助顶着那些艳羡的目光几乎都要哭出来了，只有他自己才知道他和鼬的婚姻有多么勉强。

古族内部结婚很早，几乎都是在小的那方刚一到十五岁就会举办婚礼。佐助苦苦等了两年，终于在十五岁那年也听到了这个让他兴奋的消息。然而鼬却以各种各样的理由推脱，等等、再等等，一等就是一年，直到父亲的一次盛怒两人才被迫完婚。

婚后的相处模式没什么改变，依旧像寻常兄弟那样。十七岁那年的生日佐助喝多了酒，一个不注意就将还没和鼬圆房这件事抖了出来。不出意外的，鼬再次被父母训斥了一通。

最后那天夜里佐助当然把第一次交付了，不过一切都看上去是那么的勉强。

后来的性事也不是很多，短则隔几个月，多则隔半年。大多是美琴给小伴侣打电话询问什么时候才能抱上孙子后才会发生。

所以早上佐助才会如此震惊，他从来、从来没有在鼬的怀抱中醒来过，就像真正的伴侣那样。

佐助与鼬坐在父母身旁的位置，时不时能听到母亲和族里交好的朋友闲聊。

“我听说日向家的那个双儿三个月前离婚了。”同族的阿姨掩着面小声说道。

另一个人紧跟着问了一句：“日向家的族长竟然同意了？她和她姐姐是同胞吧？怎么可能同意？”

“是双儿自己跟族长提的。”  
“那后来呢？”

佐助坐在一旁，双手将平整的裤子抓出一团褶皱。在三个月前，日向家的那个双儿刚刚离婚时，他就听过极其类似的对话。

佐助平日在一家私人诊所工作，虽然不是日日闲着但也说不上忙。那日刚好赶上他调休就做了午饭准备给鼬送去，在鼬的办公室门外他听到了那段对话。

“日向花火离婚了。”门内传来一个嗓音低沉的男声。  
“你都被逐出家族了还会关心外族的事？”与那人对话的正是鼬。  
“帮你关注一下类似的案例咯。”  
“带土，我的事用不着你操心。”

佐助提着食盒站在门外，觉得有大片乌云渐渐将他笼罩的密不透风。

门内那个叫做带土的男人是数年前被逐出家族的族人，原因很简单：抗婚。

其实抗拒婚姻的族人有很多，毕竟不是谁都会像佐助一样喜欢上自己的血亲。然而即使如此也没有几个人真正违背家族或是家庭的安排，因为一旦除名就会彻底与家族断绝关系。风餐露宿都是小问题，严重的是曾经在普通社会中的那些身份、档案、资料全部会被家族统统注销清除。街边乞丐尚且拥有自己的姓名，被除名的族人连乞丐都不如。

所以即使宇智波带土混出头了，在鼬决定入职带土的公司时父母还是极力反对。佐助更是不敢深究其中的缘由，可惜现在不深究有人也将那些缘由主动摊在他面前了。

“可是你最开始来我的公司不就是为了今天这种情况吗？离婚，被家族除名，但还有个栖身之地。”  
“佐助还没有提出来。”  
“他不提你就不能提？反正到时候除名的一定是你。”

再之后的对话佐助便没有再听了。他浑浑噩噩的打开家门，把没有送出去的食盒重新放回到餐桌上。整个人都蜷在沙发里，咬着手指甲发抖。

佐助也想过一刀两断，给自己留点最后的尊严，但当鼬提着两兜菜回到家时还是退缩了。七年来的家务大多是鼬包揽，这样温柔体贴的鼬，他根本离不开。

于是佐助决定将嘴封死。假如鼬遵守承诺，那么只要他不提离婚，他们就会永远在一起。

自己更不可以不知进取、一成不变。所以从那时开始，佐助变成了鼬口中不喜欢的人妻模样。

佐助沉浸在自己的思绪中没将会议内容听进半个字，再回过神来早已是散场的时间了。族人陆陆续续离开会议室，只有宇智波富岳和族长在不远处的主座小声交谈着什么。

家中的其他三人站在空旷的走廊里，佐助拽了拽母亲的衣角深吸一口气。

“妈，我想跟您说点事。”  
“什么事？”  
“您昨天说想抱孙子…”

美琴双眼一亮，握着小儿子的手问道：“怎么？你已经有了吗？”

除去母亲，后背还有另一道灼烫的目光。鼻腔有些发酸，佐助第一次痛恨自己的性别。所有人、所有人的关心都是因为他能为家族带来利益，比如那个还不存在的孩子。

连自己的母亲、自己的丈夫都是如此。就好比昨晚，平常坚决避孕的鼬在提到孩子后也态度骤变。当时大脑一热便答应了，现在清醒过来才觉得用孩子拴住一个人实在太过可笑与卑微。

“不是。”佐助的声音有些干涩，“妈，我想离婚，您不用指望我了。”

楼道瞬间变得一片寂静，会议室内传来富岳和族长隐隐约约的交谈声。佐助确定他听到几个“继承人”“佐助”“催促”的词语。

“不行，我不同意。”鼬果断回绝，“母亲，我和佐助先走了。离婚的事您别往心里去，我们不会离婚的。”

鼬拖着佐助来到停车场，每走一步心中的戾气就多出一分。他把佐助扔进后座，自己也跟了进去，然后狠狠摔上车门。

三个月前，带土竟然一语成谶。

“他不提你就不能提？反正到时候除名的一定是你。”  
“再等等，我不想离开他。”鼬回答道。  
“哈，我看有朝一日即使佐助提出来了你也不会同意。你根本没那个骨气，也下不了狠心。”

鼬像一只干渴的野兽一样肆意索取着心上人甘甜的唾液，直到肩膀被不断推阻才依依不舍的放过。

“离婚，你想都不要想。”

鼬的语气斩钉截铁，没有半点可以商量的意思。他以为迎来的会是挣扎与争吵，谁料脖子却被修长的双臂环住，左肩也忽然一沉，他搂着钻进怀里的人根本不知道该怎样继续拿捏分寸。

自小到大都是这样，这个应该只属于他的亲生弟弟总是若即若离。尤其是十八岁的某一天，他无意间偷听到佐助要求分房居住的要求后。上前一步，鼬怕遭人厌弃；退后一步，又怕佐助彻底消失。

“一旦离婚，你、还有父母都会受到影响。假如你不想被孩子束缚，我们可以像原来一样或者我可以不碰你。”

鼬已经不知道该说怎样的话才能把心已经飞走的人再次拉回，只好半是威逼半是利诱。

“所以这段婚姻你就是为了家族和父母吗？你有没有喜欢过我一点点、哪怕一点点？”

车里的暖风被鼬调至最大，两人又是穿着厚厚的冬衣紧拥在一起，额角鼻梁都冒出细汗，反倒像进了盛夏似的。

鼬现在确实感觉自己身临盛夏，他的宝贝降生的日子。带着哭音的调子渐渐和婴儿的啼哭重合，如同盛夏初晨一束束一缕缕的光，慢慢浸入灰冷多年的心房。

“佐助，我愿意和你结婚只是因为我爱你，与家族无关。”

宽大的双手捧住被暖风熏得微红的小脸，鼬亲了亲因为伤心委屈而同样微红的鼻头。佐助眨了眨眼，眸子里的水气将根根分明的纤长睫毛团成三两一簇。

“你说的是真的？”  
“当然。我一直深爱着你，从未改变过。”  
“可是…”

佐助激动地语无伦次，紧紧揪着鼬的衣领不愿松开。鼬干脆扯掉两人繁重的外套，手情不自禁的探进诱人的衣摆。虽然还是疑惑丛生，但佐助含蓄的问话真的让他难以自持。

昨夜，鼬清楚的看到屏幕里显示的是一个论坛。那是古族内部的论坛，从官方公告到娱乐八卦一应俱全。佐助打开的区域是后者，帖子讨论的正是日向家族那件事。

评论大多是也想离婚的苦诉，比如“我根本只把我妹妹当做妹妹，我喜欢的其实是一个族外的女孩儿”，再比如“要不是怕除名早就离婚了，仗着有家里人撑腰我表哥天天奴役我。”

而屏幕的正中央显示着这样一句话：“我也想离婚，没有感情的婚姻实在太痛苦了。”账号id赫然是佐助所用。

鼬感到了前所未有的恐慌，就像得知要被主人马上丢弃的宠物，没有一丁点安全感。他第一次任性的伸出双臂，在黑夜中紧紧抱住那个可能从没将他当做过伴侣的血亲。

“佐助，我想我们之间有许多误会。”

被兄长的火热蒸腾到晕晕乎乎的佐助已经被剥了个精光。鼬边说边吸吮啃咬起光滑白嫩的皮肤，眼看着一个个红印子留在上面，心里才踏实些。

“我…我想也是。哥哥…”  
“嗯？”

低沉温润的转音从双唇传出，贴着佐助的侧颈逆流而上，在耳廓炸开染红了全身。

随时可能有外人路过的地下车库、密闭狭小的车厢，被鼬这样拥吻宠爱着，还听到了前所未有的告白。光是想想，佐助就忍不住湿了，浑身都开始变得燥热难耐。

“我也想说你是我唯一一个想要共度一生的人。”

鼬像是被这句话按了暂停键，接着就变得更加火热，如同一座休眠火山，在压抑十年之久后终于爆发。没有任何隔膜，没有任何屏障，他几乎是不管不顾的就进入了伴侣的身体。

“你忘记戴套了。”

佐助躺在后座上，背脊弯出一道弧线。喉结被鼬叼在嘴里，只能说出几个字。

“你很讨厌？”

鼬顿时直起身要顺势退出，佐助急忙抓住他的手腕往自己的方向拽了拽。

“不是，是你一直要戴的。结婚的时候你就推迟了一年，婚后还不怎么碰我，我一直以为你讨厌。”

“那么现在不需要了。”鼬没有再俯下身，而是把着弟弟白花花的大腿毫不怜惜的撞去，“你十三岁那年和母亲说要分房住，我以为你对我没感情，所以才会每次戴套，我不想给你造成困扰。当年推迟结婚，后来没怎么碰你都是这个原因。所以我也不是很喜欢你最近对我的态度，亲密到不真实，让我觉得每天回家都像在吃最后的晚餐一样。”

鼬耐心的解释着，可是佐助已经没有心思再听了，炽热与硬挺早就融化捣碎了心神。

“哥哥…鼬…鼬…操我…”他给出一句毫不沾边的回应。

鼬的解释也随之消失在车厢里，只有暖风、喘息、和偶尔传出的婉转呻吟此起彼伏。

不知何时，地下车库突然出现一重一轻两道脚步声。佐助沉溺在情欲中毫无察觉，倒是鼬俯下身堵住了破碎的呻吟。

“诶？那不是鼬的车？你不是说他跟佐助早就走了？”宇智波富岳的声音回荡在空旷的车库里。

“他们确实早就走了啊。”美琴先是疑惑，紧接着像是反应过来什么似的突然说道，“我去看看车里有没有人，我怕他们吵架。”

“吵架？吵什么架？他们发生了什么吗？”

富岳没有得到来自妻子的任何答案，回应他的只有哒哒哒的高跟鞋声。

这串声音终于踩醒了佐助，他惊恐的连连摇头，双手不断推搡起鼬的小腹。

鼬一手捂上弟弟的嘴，一手竖起食指比了个噤声的动作。但看似警惕的行为完全是假象，他根本没将父母的对话放在心上，更不打算放过眼前这只刚到手的猎物。

“唔…”

十指死死抠着皮革，慢而深的研磨简直把佐助的魂儿都要磨没了。一边是令人战栗的快感，一边是步步逼近的父母，他从未经历过这样想要令他尖叫的性事。

时至今日佐助才觉得自己彻底撕下了鼬的面纱，过去的二十三年他根本对这个朝夕相处的哥哥一知半解！刚刚心意相通尚且如此，往后还不知道要经历什么更过分的事情。这个猜测让他既兴奋又羞耻，小腹也突然炸开一片热流向下冲去。

“佐助，你高潮了，嘬的我好舒服。”鼬在佐助耳边虚着声缓缓说道。

叩叩叩！与此同时，车窗响起被敲击的声音。

“鼬，佐助，你们在吗？”

美琴看不见车内的情景，但玻璃上的单向贴膜却将她弯下腰向内探究的样子展现给了车内的小伴侣，并且一清二楚。

佐助崩溃地闭上眼睛，干脆任由鼬冲撞摆布，心里苦苦期盼哀求着父母赶快离开。

“啊…母亲，佐助有点不舒服。我怕他会晕车，等他待会儿好点了我们就回家。”

哐当哐当！美琴不仅没有因为鼬的解释离开，反而扳动起车把手。

“佐助怎么了？让我瞧瞧。你们刚才是不是吵架了？你这个做哥哥的怎么不让着点他！肯定又是因为你，不然他刚才怎么会说那种话！”  
“美琴，他们兄弟俩到底怎么了？”富岳也掺和了进来。  
“母亲，别问了，您再问还怎么抱孙子啊？”  
“什么？佐助怀孕了？”富岳听得云里雾里，但还是迅速抓住了最关键的字眼。

美琴也没反应过来，正想问到底是怎么一回事时，突然听到“啪”的一声。虽然不太响亮，但明显是谁被扇了巴掌。

“哦哦哦！好好好！”她终于琢磨过味儿，推着丈夫远离了儿子们的私家车，“那我跟你爸回家了啊，我们马上回家！”

美琴的动作堪称雷厉风行，不过两分钟佐助就听到了轿车驶远的声音。

“你…你怎么好意思…啊…！”

扇在鼬脸上的那只手被鼬紧紧攥住，佐助抽了抽没能抽开，反惹来更猛烈地侵犯。十年确实太久，鼬像是疯了似的一次又一次捅入，甚至顶开了最深处的一个小口。

“佐助，我干进你的子宫了。”

整个侧腰都弥漫着酸胀感，佐助半是难耐半是快活的哼哼着鼻音，根本分不出精力继续数落那些污言秽语，只能一心一意的颠簸在鼬掀起浪潮中，直到股股热流射入小腹才被烫得发出绵绵软软的啼哭声。

白浊粘液随着鼬的离开失禁般的淌出，沿着股臀的夹缝一直流到深色的皮座上。鼬伸手抽了几张卫生纸潦草擦净，接着在弟弟的小嘴上又满心喜爱的亲了几口。

“我好像有点后悔了，我还是应该戴套。”

双目失神的佐助终于转动了一下眼珠，手指慌张无措的攥住鼬垂下的发尾。

“你昨晚不是还说想要孩子？怎么…”  
“我一直以为我们是很勉强的婚姻，所以想着假如有了孩子会更稳定些。”

“看来我们干了同一件蠢事。”佐助玩弄起兄长的长发，“所以我们还要孩子吗？”

“你喜欢吗？”  
“嗯…一般般。”他把长发捧到脸边蹭了蹭，“我最喜欢的人是哥哥。”

鼬被弟弟的可爱举动温得心都化了，轻声说道：“那我们就不要。”

“可怎么和爸妈还有族里交代？”  
“我去跟他们说，大不了被除名，古族从来不会为难双儿。”

佐助鼓起嘴，语气中满是撒娇。  
“不要，假如真到了那个地步我要和你一起私奔。”


End file.
